Love me Again
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Debido a un accidente, Inglaterra perdió completamente su memoria, y hasta sus sentimientos hacia Alfred ... Pero él americano esta obstinado a no perder su gran amor...Mismo que tenga que hacerlo enamorarse. Otra vez. Lo logrará? Beta TheFannishaUsui
1. Nuestras Paleas

Así, mi idioma materno no es el español, y todavia no tengo 100% de habilidad con él. Así que, **me ayudaria mucho si alguien betase esta fic para mi.**

¿Onegai *-*~? -Hace cara mona-

Entoces, esta es mi 20ª fic de Hetalia, pero sólamente mi tercera en español XDD

Así que tengan paciencia conmigo, ¿Si?; X

* * *

**-Love me again-**

**-Nuestras paleas-**

Ya era tarde, sin embargo la junta de las naciones seguia, como siempre...

-¡Oye! Acaso no percebe que su comida si eres un veneno!

-¡TU que no tienes paladar mocoso!

...Con inumeradas paleas...

Alemanha no tenia otra opcion adémas de suspirar, todos los dias sucedia lo mismo, año tras año... ¿Será que nunca cansabanse?

Así que, el germánico decidió no interferir más, y acabó la reunión.

No obstante los dos...

-¡Eres un viejo Inglaterra! ¡Um viejo amargado! ¡No sabes vivir el presente!

Francia que estaba salindo miestras hablaba con Antonio se detuve a estas palabras, volteandose a tiempo de ver los ojos llorosos del céltico.

-...N-no sabes lo que hablas...

-¡Lo sé! – exclamó sin pensar – desde que te vi, cuando todavia era un niño, y no dejaste que te llamara de hermano, ¡lo supe! ¡ Eres solamente um viejo amargado!

-N-no sabes...

¡Que no intenta seguir adelante!Y...

-¡ALFRED! ¡Detengase! ¡AHORA!

El nombrado cerro la boca el mismo momento, sin embargo quíen le habia gritado...No eras Inglaterra.

-Deberia saber escoger sus palabras..._Chico –_ Francia lo miraba con disgusto, y muchos países que áun no tenian salido de la sala, habiam parado para fitar el francés, era muy raro lo que estaba raciendo.

Estados Unidos notó que no solamente el galo, pero algunos otros países que tanbién habian tenido sus colonias le miraban extraño...

Como una especie de villano... ¿¡Como podia? EL era el hero!

-N-no lo sabes nada chico...No vivio lo mismo...

Volvío hacia Inglaterra, su visión era triste. Él temblava, intentava ocultar sus hipos...Y las lagrimas, que ahora caian con pesar.

Levantó su cabeza, y salio de la sala sin decir nada más, e sussuró un "Gracias" a Francis cuando paso a su lado, hasta dar a todos sus espaldas.

Y así, uno a uno, los países se fueron. Francia lanzándolo una ultima mirada de insatisfacción, antes de marcharse.

Restando así solamente Estados Unidos...

Pateóse con fuerza, ¡ ¿como podia? ÉL! É-L! ¿Hacer el papel del villano?

...Aunque...

Suspiró.

Amaba Inglaterra, desde que era solamente un chico...Pero vivia a lastimarlo.

Y el inglés le hacia o mismo...

Pero...Sabia, ya hacia un tiempo, que el britanico también le amaba...No como hermano...

Ya habiam declarado su amor...Entonces... ¿Por qué?

Pegó sus papeles y salio del hogar, dispuesto a ir hasta la casa de Iggy, aclarar las cosas.

Pero...tenia que llegar antes que él quedas ébrio...

* * *

Y entoces...Como quedo? *-*

¿Tiene muchos errores? .

Lo sinto...:x

Bien... ¡Espero que hayan gustado! \o/

¿Reviews? ;3


	2. Mis Dolores

CIELOS! O_O Y-yo-o...no... N-no esperaba tantos _reviews_...EN SERIO! O_O  
No se...L-lo que decir...G-gracias TT-TT Gracias! Gracias y más gracias! Muchas gracias! TT-TT  
Y gracias pela comprensión también *-*~

Es que, yo voy trabajar con traducción, pero cursos de idioma son caros! XD''  
Y como no tengo dinero últimamente, estoy estudiando sola XD  
Traducir de un idioma, para su idioma materno es una cosa, pero el inverso...Si eres el gran problema XDD

Sobre el "Beta"… Envié una PM a **TheFannishaUsui**...Pero ella aún no me respondió…  
Y yo estaba….Estaba tan ansiosa para el CAP 2 ...

Y sobre la corrección del Word, yo tengo ella, pero cuando escribí lo cap 1, no estaba en mi casa...¡Ahora estoy! Y estoy usando lo mió…Así que…Espero que los errores diminuían…Pero de todos modos…

**ATENCION! ESTE CAP NO ESTA BETADO!**

Están advertidos, ¿si? :x  
¡Bien! Entonces, a fic o/

* * *

**-****Mis Dolores-**

Arthur conocía muy bien las calles de su casa, así que , pronto llego a su domicilio.

Procuro por toda en su hogar, alguna cosa con que podía emborracharse...Sin suceso.

Acabó se lanzando en el sillón, y escondió su rostro tras un cojín.

Como podría ser masoquista a ponto de amar alguien como Alfred?...Mismo después...De todo?

Sentía su corazón apretar.

Pero lo amaba...

Desde hace siglos...

Lo amaba tanto, que parecía ser una broma...

Si...Una broma...Como era posible, la vida, que siempre le deba cosas pesarosas...Darle un amor así?

Recordó las palabras de apoco...

Si, so podía ser una broma...

Luego él se daría cuenta, y lo dejaría... Una vez más...

...Podría aguantarlo...De nuevo?

Levantó, subió las escaleras, y se fue hasta su habitación, donde abrió el armario.

Eras espacioso, y tenía ropas de toda las épocas, incluso sus de pirata, no obstante él no buscaba las prendas de vestir... Sacó una caja, sellada,que tenia escrito en cima "Of life ...Nothing can take away."*

-INGLATEEERRA!

Casi dejo la caja ir el suelo.

-INGLATERRAAA! YO SÉ QUE ESTAS AQUI!

-...Bastad... – volvió a poner lo objeto donde estaba, y cerro el armario.

-INGLA...Oye! Por qué no me contestaba si estabas ahí? – El americano había entrado, por poco rompiendo la puerta.

-Go to hell.

Hizo mención de salir, pero fue atrapado por lo hombro.

-Iggy...Yo...

-No me llames así.

-...Sé que estas enojado conmigo y...

-...Y lo que? Iras decirme que yo no puedo enojarme con un hero? – Miro el menor con tristeza – Yo piense que todo cambiaria cuando...

Sin más, sintió su delgado cuerpo ser atrapado pelos fuertes brazos de su excolonia.

-I love you...I love you Arthur...

-...I love you to...But – se alejo abruptamente, asustando el norteño - I can not get believe in "love " (No puedo creer en el "amor").

Dio unos pasos para se separar más del otro.

no puedo creer en algo tan...No quiero ser abandonado de nuevo.

-Pero...Iggy...

-No puedo hacer como tú tanto quieras…simplemente olvidar todo Alfred...- Su expresión era distante, y sus ojos ya mostraban señales de lágrimas – Todo...Todo... No puedo creer...Después de toda mi vida...Que algo...Algo así pueda...

Un pequeño sollozo cortó su frase. Puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza, mirando en llantos lo ojiazul.

-Iggy...En serio...Yo...

-Mis recuerdos que tanto le disgustan están registrados...A fuego en mi miente...Y fueron ellos...Que me hicieron así...La tristeza, la dolor, la indiferencia, la desconfianza…

Dio la espalda el estadounidense, pero luego añadió.

- ... Tal vez yo sea mismo...Solamente un…Viejo amargado...

E se fue de su propia casa, a saber donde, dejando solo su amor, se mordiendo por el remordimiento de sus palabras...

* * *

*De la vida ... nada puede llevarse

¿Todavía tiene errores? ¿Ellos diminuirán? ;-;

Por ahora, los caps no serán largos, y detallados…Por que tengo que tener más confianza antes de esto…Lo siento mucho, necesito de tiempo o-o

Hmm…¿Es dia de San Valentín?  
Bien…En mi país no XDDD Sin embargo…Feliz Día de los enamorados para ustedes y su pareja y amigos XDD

Ah! Y feliz año nuevo chino! …Para los…Chinos XD'''

Cierto, cierto, me quedare callada ;x

**¿Reviews?** :x


	3. Tú Desaparición

**ATENCIÓN! CAP BETADO! /o/**

¡Muchas, muchas, muchas más! Gracias a mi Beta **TheFannishaUsui**, por ayudarme a hacer de este fic algo posible *o*  
Es muy especial para mí. En serio *-*~  
Soy capaz de estudiar lo que yo escribo, debido a su ayuda ;-;

Y muchas gracias a todos que están leyendo y hasta me mandan PM's  
Y disculpen si me demoro para contestar…Todavía no se bien como funciona…XD`

Lo siento, **Gianne Kirkland** , pero no puedo garantizar la salud de Iggy :x  
¡Y la cajita será importante! ¡Recuerdenla! Bien observado ;D

**Krx BlackRoses**, donde fue Iggy, es parte del misterio /o/

**REGULA BLACK**, muchas gracias, ¡MUCHAS! Gracias, usted me dejó tan feliz *o*

¡Nyaaai! ¡ Muchas gracias por su confianza! En serio, me emociona TT-TT

* * *

**-****Tú desaparición- **

Aquel día, Alfred buscó Arthur en todos los lugares que conocía en Londres, y sabía que el más viejo le gustaba ir. Hasta los peores bares y callejones…Y nada…

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse… Pero por una llamada, algo enojada de su jefe, tuvo que volver a casa, aunque no quería.

Demoró lo máximo que pudo, aún así…No lo encontró.

Al día siguiente, en la junta de los G8, enInglaterra, él americano no conseguía mantener la concentración nunca… Incluso llegó dos horas más temprano… ¡ÉL! ¡Dos horas más temprano! Solamente para poder hablar con Inglaterra... Lo había llamado varias veces, pero parece ser que simplemente… Desapareció.

Y quedaba media hora para la reunión…

—Qué extraño… — Japón se acercaba a la nación rubia, y sentó a su lado — Inglaterra-san tiene la costumbre de llegar a esta hora…

—…Sí…

— ¿Será que pasó algo? — Al notar la expresión de la nación más joven, añadió — E-etto… Debe de ser el tránsito…Si…Y no es como si estuviese retrasado…

—Supongo…

Y luego de más de veinte llamadas al celular de Inglaterra, y más de quince, miradas preocupadas con el oriental (Porque la batería de su móvil se había acabado), el Inglés no apareció.

—Entonces…. — Empezó Alemania, que como todos había notado la ausencia de la isla — No podemos esperar más… Iniciamos así la…

E Inglaterra todavía no llegaba...

Una reunión de los G8…Y nada de Inglaterra… Él nunca se perdía una…

El sonido de pasos apresurados sonó en el corredor. Alfred sintió su corazón dar un salto. De pronto estaba todo bien…

La puerta abrió despacio.

—Well Iggy, me parece que no es de caballeros…

— ¡L-l-o Siento! Me levanté tarde y...

No era Reino Unido...Y ni siquiera sabía quién rayos podría ser…

Era imposible...

— ¡Estados Unidos! ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

Ni cuenta se dio que estaba de pie.

— ¡Estamos en su tierra, y él no está! — No necesitaba nómbralo para que todos supieran de quien hablaba— Su casa queda aquí a cerca, ¡Haya voy!

— Estoy de acuerdo — Japón se levanto, y fue hasta la puerta con el norteamericano — Arthur-san es mi amigo, y no es usual que haga este tipo de cosa.

—Oui — Dijo Francia acercándose a ellos— Debe de tener pasado alguna cosa con mon amour Angleterre.

— ¡¿What? I-Inglaterra n-no vino — El recién llegado, que cargaba un oso se veía preocupado, y luego se unió a los otros.

—Esto parece divertido… —Comentó Rusia, también levantándose y recibiendo una mala mirada de Alfred, cuando la voz de Alemania cortó el aire.

— ¡Estamos en plena reunión del G8! Como pueden simplemente deja…

—Veee~~ ¡Doitsu! Entonces vamos también — Italia del norte tomó una de las manos del alemán sonriendo — Si estuvieras tú desaparecido, ¡Yo saldría de la junta en seguida!

El germánico no pudo con esta argumentación…

Era increíble como el italiano conseguía convencer una nación tan fornida... Así... Tan fácilmente.

Así que, las siete naciones fueron hasta el hogar del Inglés, que quedaba a no más que tres cuadras

Pero cuando llegaron…

El silencio entre ellos era aprensivo, temeroso. Estaban parados frente a la puerta… Pero la misma no se encontraba más donde debía estar…Lo que restaba era una pequeña tablilla, sin las bisagras, negra y con hilo de humo desprendiéndose, que indicaba que había sido quemada.

Parecía que una pequeña bomba era la causadora de tal situación, debido que a alrededor de la entrada había muchas manchas negras.

— ¡¿W-w-hat? — La voz del americano temblaba ligeramente.

— ¡Italia! ¡Quédate atrás de mí! — Alemania ordenó, poniendo una mano protectora en frente del italiano, que también temblaba ligeramente.

— Arthur...san...

— ¡ENGLAND! — Sin pensarlo, el estadounidense entró con todo dentro de la casa, seguido del oriental.

— ¡Wait! ¡Brother! ¡Es peligroso! — Pero no conseguía detenerlo, alguien atrapó su brazo, antes que pudiese seguir su gemelo.

—Mon amour, ten cuidado, no sabemos lo que puede haber pasado… — Puso una mirada preocupada, y comprensiva con el canadiense, ambos seguirían juntos, pero con más cautela.

— ¿Pudo haber sido un atentado? — Preguntó el ruso, que parecía extrañamente serio, a Alemania.

—No lo sé… Espero que no… Pero…

—Me voy a ver… — Y el europeo siguió los demás.

—Italia… — Volteó donde la nación romana — Si…quisieras volver…Lo entiendo…

El castaño temblaba, y parecía muy asustado con lo que podría haber dentro, no obstante…

—No… — Atrapó firmemente el brazo del alemán decidido — Pero…. — O no tan decidido— ¿Me protegerás si algo nos atacar?

El germánico suspiró antes de asentir y ambos entraron en la casa.

Adentro todo estaba un gran caos. Algunas cosas todavía tenían un poco de fuego, el cual las últimas dos naciones a entrar si encargaron de apagar, habían muebles algo ennegrecidos, sillones tirados, y un poco de humo, muy poco, aún todo era visible.

Canadá, Francia, y Estados Unidos se fueron al segundo piso para buscar a Inglaterra, mientras Japón y Rusia miraban la planta baja.

Algunas partes de la casa estaban impecables, mientras otras estaban irreconocibles.

— ¡LO ENCONTRÉ! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Lo encontré!...Y…Y… Está muy… Muy mal…

Dicen que en momentos de tensión, las personas se ponen más atentas, pues, por milagro tal vez, o por que había gritado el máximo que podía, todos siguieron la voz de Canadá hasta el segundo piso, en uno de los dos cuartos de huéspedes.

— ¡Lo E-encontraste! —El americano fue el primero en llegar, jadeante, seguido de Francia.

—Yes… — Y dio un paso para el lado.

A sus pies estaba una gran cantidad de pañuelos, que estaban envolviendo a…

— ¡ENGLAAAND! — Alfred gritó, y se acercó a tiempo de que las otras naciones se juntasen a ellos.

El cuerpo de Inglaterra se encontraba en el pasillo, tirado, sus ropas estaban sucias, y partes de ellas mostraban señales de quemaduras, y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca...

— ¡England… England! ¿You are ok? ¿¡ENGLAND!

— Brother, ¡Please! – El canadiense intento levantar al otro, que empezaba a sacudir al británico.

— ¡Precisamos de…Ayuda! ¡Un médico!

— Los médicos no saben curar las naciones — El francés se acercó a los dos, su expresión era una poesía, ninguno de los americanos recordaba haberlo visto antes así.

— Entonces… ¡¿Qué haremos?

— Cálmese Alfred-san…Esto…

— Calmarse no ayudará Arthur.

— Mucho menos tu tensión, Rusia — Él alemán se volteó sobre sí mismo – ¿Tienes el número del móvil de China?

—Por supuesto.

—Por favor, llámalo. Mientras tanto… —Dijo doblando las mangas de la camisa, al tiempo que el ruso sacaba su celular — Tenemos que hacer lo que podemos.

* * *

¡Yay! Este ha quedado más largo *o*  
Mis disculpas si este no es un cap... Muy romántico… En contra de esta fecha…Pero…Ya dije, en mi país no es San Valentín… XD

Tal vez en Julio yo entre en el espíritu XDD

**¿Reviews? *-*~~ ?**


End file.
